


He's gone

by Jambalaya



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: CRIES I'M SORRY, M/M, MARZ MADE ME DO IT, YES BECAUSE THIS SHIP NEEDED MORE PAIN, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and all of a  sudden</p><p>he was gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's gone

**Author's Note:**

> really crappy one shot- my friend and i just can't get enough of this ship-
> 
>  
> 
> Marz. babe. this is for you.  
> now cry. ily xD

“This is it, Ethan. After this, everything will change for the better.”

Luke’s voice was rough and his tone sounded like he wasn’t convincing Ethan but rather, himself. Ethan stood next to Luke in front of a huge door. Behind it was the reason why Luke Castellan would disappear.

“Luke I…” with a trembling hand, Ethan clutched onto Luke’s arm. He couldn’t say it. He didn’t have the courage and strength to. All this time he’d been telling himself it was wrong. All this time he’d been denying what he really felt. All this time he’d been lying to himself.

All this time he was in love with the son of Hermes.

“…You don’t have to,” Ethan says instead. He didn’t have to? No. that was stupid. It was too late to back down. Ethan knew about Luke going to Annabeth, asking her to run away with him. But she declined. Ethan felt rage inside him as the memory flooded his mind.

She could have saved him. She could have helped Luke. Why did he ask her? Why wasn’t it me? I could have thought of something to save Luke.

Unexpectedly, Luke smiles wearily. “I have to,” he muttered, extending a hand to touch Ethan’s face. Ethan looked at him, staring into his dazzling blue eyes.

“…don’t leave.” Ethan holds onto Luke’s hand. “I…need you. Don’t do this. Just stay,” His tears refused to stay hidden and slowly rolled down his face. “Please.”

“I’m sorry,”

Luke slowly leans in and their lips meet. For a moment Ethan felt comfort. He forgot that he was about to witness the most difficult moment of his life. All he thought about was how Luke is right here with him. How Luke’s hands explored his body in the gentlest way. How his lips felt soft and warm like how he imagined it.

“I love you,” Ethan breathed out as they parted, still grasping onto Luke’s hand, not wanting to let go.

Luke didn’t say anything. He looked exhausted and desperate. He didn’t want to do this. But he had to and will. “We’ll meet again. Someday.”

“I’m sorry,” He squeezes Ethan’s hand and let’s go as he entered the door to his doom.

 

Ethan stood back in line with everyone else, his face straight and his posture strong. He watched as Luke was slowly consumed by the titan lord. His heart ached and his body refused to do anything as he watched the man he loves disappear.

 

And all of a sudden, he was gone.


End file.
